Bless Our Fall
by igotsthesmarts
Summary: The adventure continues with this 5th story in the Imperfection series. Ophelia must uncover the truth about her past and help save the future for herself and her family, avenging her mother's name.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER STORIES, GO BACK AND READ THEM. THIS IS THE 5TH!**

* * *

><p>"Ophelia! Get down here, breakfast is ready."<p>

Ophelia yawned and stretched her short, pale arms above her head. Light filtered in through her window curtains and licked her blankets.

She always liked mornings. Everything was just waking up. The grass still held its fresh layer of dew, and the birds would cheerfully chirp a tune as the sun rose, reflecting magnificent pinks and oranges in the sky. She wasn't however, pleased with everything that came after.

"Good morning sunshine," her father grinned toothily at her. She noticed how it closely resembled the grimacing snarl of an animal, but smiled sweetly anyways, for her father's effort was not for lack of trying.

"Good morning," she replied, although she knew it was hardly that. He pushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and pushed a plate of steaming hot food towards her. "Why is it you carry that thing around?" Her father asked, referring to the limp, green fabric that she held in her arms. Her frog had been with her ever since she could remember, and her father just brushed her off saying that toy bearing was a childish adolescence stage that should be nipped in the bud. Despite her father's name, he was more depressingly cynical than _Light._ But she loved him all the same.

She didn't look much like her father, with curly black hair, chalk white skin and large, round eyes that never seemed to decide on a single color. But she was intelligent and knew it. Her mind was much more developed than any normal six year old, yet she still caught herself reverting back to the "adorable stage" that she learned as a secret weapon with her father. For no adult was immune to this power once unleashed. She was unstoppable.

But to her father, she simply shrugged her tiny shoulders and ate her eggs.

"I have to go to work so do your work and I'll be back tonight." He kissed her forehead and left her alone to finish her breakfast.

She did not resent her father. She knew he would always leave and always come back. During the time spent alone. She'd read anything she could get her hands on and retained every word she read. However, growing curious can lead to bad things.

At least that's what her father told her. Her father didn't tell her much at all.

They lived in a giant, abandoned building out in a particularly rural area surrounded with grass and rocks with a small lake not far out. She longed to go outside. Her father had forbidden it. And what father says goes.

But this particular day, the birds were chirping extra loudly and the flowers were in bloom around an old oak tree that shed acorns like a dog sheds its winter coat. What's the harm in going out once? She thought. Father is at work and there is not a cloud in the sky.

Sliding off of her chair, she ran to put on her shoes before delicately stepping out the front door into the sunlight. The warmth of the sun's rays warmed her heart and brightened her smile. Spinning in circles, she too in her surroundings; finally settling on the massive oak tree, and observed the birds as they flew in and out of the branches. A nest lay hidden between the branches and she had to climb on her tippy toes to see it.

In the nest sat a baby bird chirping for its mother. As the mother spit food into her baby's mouth, it led Ophelia to inquire as to why her father did not do the same to her. She was of course capable of chewing her food herself, but the fact that these animals had a different way of doing things tickled Ophelia's thoughts to no end.

And as the mother took off, leaving the nest with her baby abandoned, Ophelia felt sorry for the baby bird, knowing the lonely feeling that can come from—well…. being alone. She only meant to comfort.

But as her small finger brushed against the baby bird, it let out a loud squeal before falling limp and lifeless in the nest.

This would be upsetting to anyone. However Ophelia, although she had an advanced thinking process, could not comprehend the extent of what had just occurred.

In shock, she backed away, looking at her hands as if they were covered in an invisible substance and she was straining to see it.

"What did I do?" she asked aloud to nobody in particular. Slowly stepping forward, she rested her hand lightly on the trunk of the oak tree. And with a sickening snap, she screamed and ran before the timbering lumber could crush her under its fall.

It hit the ground with a sickening smack.

And in the back of her head, Ophelia could not help but think that no amount of "cuteness" could get her out of this one.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, thanks for reading! Comment and tell me what you think! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Ophelia refused to hug her father or kiss him goodnight. She picked at her dinner in silence. When questioned about the tree, Ophelia told her father she heard a loud noise, and looked out the window to see the tree had fallen on its own.

Nothing more was pressed on the subject.

It was particularly hard to avoid her father, being that she was six, and depended on him to help her with the simplest of tasks. This constraint troubled her and worried her father.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, tucking her under her blankets.

Shaking her head, he left her alone to drown in her thoughts.

Why did this happen? Why was it that everything she touched….turned to death?

The next morning Ophelia rubbed the crustiness out of her eyes and padded down the hall. In the kitchen, she could hear her father was on the phone, talking urgently.

"No, this is not what we agreed to." He paused and waited for the person on the other line to finish.

"I can't just leave her here by herself. No I haven't—fine, but are you sure he's even capable of—ok! Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up the phone, her father pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "Daddy?" Ophelia asked, jolting her father from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You didn't wake me up…"

"Right," he sighed, standing up and walking to his room. When he returned, he was wearing a brown suit and carrying a brief case.

"Do you have to work?" Ophelia wondered.

Light sighed again, with a hint of agitation. "Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go away for a week. Work stuff. I have a friend who should be here anytime now to watch you. Don't open the door for anybody else, alright? I'll be home as soon as I can." And with that, he kissed her forehead and tracked out the door, leaving his daughter to stand there in her Hello Kitty nightgown wondering if she could even reach the top shelf to get her breakfast.

It turns out that Ophelia was too short to reach the top shelf of the pantry, where her cereal was located. So instead of maneuvering her way to the food, she plopped down on the big leather couch and grabbed the remote.

About an hour or so later, a loud chime, alerted her of her new babysitter. Sliding off of the couch, she hurried to unlock the door.

"Hello," said a woman. She was a little younger than her father, with pretty caramel skin and a long black braid that went down to her butt. Her winged eye liner gave her a look of callousness and this made Ophelia nervous.

"The babysitter your father called for couldn't make it, so I'm the replacement," she stuck out her hand with its long red painted fingernails that resembled claws. Ophelia backed away. The stranger's head tilted to the side and her eyes looked her over thoughtfully.

A chill went up Ophelia's spine, but she let her in none the less.

She watched as the stranger looked around the house in disgust. The sour expression quickly vanished as she caught her starring. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?"

Ophelia shook her head and the stranger vanished into the kitchen. She went through all of the cabinets, finally landing on the pantry. Pulling out a box of fruit loops, she grabbed two bowls and fixed the cereal.

They both ate in silence, sneaking glances at the other person between bites. "Soooo," the stranger said, "maybe we should get you into some real clothes and brush your teeth?"

Ophelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was of course advanced enough to know how to do these things herself. And although she depended on her father to help her most of the time, she felt it was her duty to prove to this stranger just how smart she really was.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she marched into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

After twenty minutes of cleaning and trying to figure out which shoe went on which foot, Ophelia stepped out of her room, more than a little proud of her accomplishments. But the stranger was nowhere in sight to witness this moment and that made Ophelia feel a little brush of disappointment.

"Yeah, fine, ok bye," the stranger hung up her phone and looked over Ophelia's direction.

"Hey, good girl, you got yourself ready. So what is it you do around here?"

Blinking, Ophelia padded over to the couch where the stranger sat and grabbed the remote beside her. She walked to the opposite side of the room, careful as not to touch her, and flipped the channel to cartoons.

"That's it? You just sit and watch TV all day? That's a little boring isn't it? Why don't you play outside?"

Any other time, Ophelia would have jumped at the opportunity. But as of recent events, the thought of leaving the safe confinement of her own home terrified her and caused a few tears to slip down her cheek.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to go outside. We can hang out in here, I don't give a sh—, I don't care…"

The stranger looked at her confusedly and got up. Reaching out her hand, Ophelia dug her way into the corner of the chair. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screeched, racing to her room. The thought that she could kill her babysitter scared her as much as going outside. Her father would be furious and Ophelia would feel terrible.

A gentle knock made her jump back to reality. "Flower why don't you come on out? I don't want to be mean and scare you off. Just come out!"

This appalled Ophelia! Here she was, trying to save this woman's life, staying away for her own good and she thinks she scared her off easily? How insulting!

She unlocked the door and crossed her short little arms, pouting her lip. "My name is Ophelia, not flower."

The woman smirked and replied, "Nicknames are cool though!"

Thinking it over, Ophelia agreed that flower would be a suitable nickname for the time being.

"That's terrific," the stranger said starring her over again.

"What about you?" Ophelia asked.

"What about me?" the stranger replied, flipping a few stray hairs out of her face. "What's my nickname?"

Ophelia nodded and the stranger gave a thoughtful expression. "Well, my friends call me Kaige."

"Can I call you K?" She asked.

Kaige smirked and laughed. "Sure, call me K."

* * *

><p><em>Hola! I'm hoping you like this story so far. But comment so I know how much you like it or how much you don't. Give me ideas, tell me what you think might happen. All feedback is welcome! Favorite, follow and all that good stuff. Te amo!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

To Ophelia's surprise K seemed to pretty cool. She didn't keep Ophelia from doing anything she wouldn't normally do. But something about her babysitter seemed off. She was secretive and bitter underneath all of the "coolness" was something different. Something, not quite right.

Ophelia didn't believe that Kaige would do anything to harm her, but the mysterious stranger didn't give Ophelia any reason not to be skeptical.

It was Saturday and her father was supposed to return soon. K seemed tense.

"Are you alright?" Ophelia asked.

"Sure, I'm fine, kid. Don't worry about it."

But this didn't seem very convincing. She wanted to ask more, but decided against it.

K tapped her long, claw like nails on the counter and stared off into space. Her eyes suddenly widened and she whispered something under her breath. "Your father's back," she said quickly. She glanced around as if searching for something.  
>Ophelia crinkled her tiny forehead in confusion. She didn't hear anything to alert her of the return of her father. But sure enough, the jingling of keys could be heard and the twisting of a doorknob.<p>

For a short moment, Ophelia forgot all about her fear of human contact and ran to the door, jumping into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hi honey, I missed you," he said, kissing her forehead. He set her back down on her feet and straightened his posture.

"Hello Kaige," he grit.

"Light, good to see you again."

Ophelia could feel the tension between the two, but didn't understand why.

They both stood, starring at each other for a while, before Light continued on.

"I suppose my good friend couldn't make it to watch her?" he asked, glancing down at his daughter.

"No, he got held up at work. Asked me to take over. Funny how these things work out."

"Funny," Light replied. "Ophelia, go play in your room okay?"

Ophelia frowned, and padded off to her room. She kept the door cracked open and listened to the adults as they talked.

"Downtown really changed you, Kaige."

"It helped me really. I believe the phrase, it takes one to know one, applies here."

"So you wouldn't be working against me?" Light asked, sitting on the couch.

Kaige shook her head, "No, Light. If anything I've come to admire you. And we both know how hard that is for me to say…"

Light smirked, "Finally joining me? What about your little Whammy boys?"

"They can be taken down from the inside out."

"Stanley?"

"Still where I left him."

"Excellent," Light grinned.

Kaige sighed, "You don't think they'll go looking for him?"

"Even if they do, they won't find him. Kaige," he said, standing up. He walked over to her and rubbed her arms gently. "We can finally make this work."

He leaned in extremely close, and pressed his lips to her ear, "I can't trust you," he whispered softly.

Kaige smirked, "that's ok. You're not the one that has to."

Ophelia ran away from the door. What did they mean? Who were the Whammy boys? Who was Stanley? How do they know each other?  
>Ophelia felt threatened by this, taking refuge under her blankets.<p>

"Flower?" Kaige called from the doorway.

"No!" Ophelia said, although it sounded muffled.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ophelia shook her head, although they couldn't see it.

"Why do you keep her locked up inside? She needs some fresh air, living organisms, wildlife. There is plenty to see!" Kaige said.

The room grew quiet and she peeked out from her blankets to see her father glaring at Kaige.

"She doesn't like the outdoors," he said with his jaw clenched.

"How do you know if you never let her out?"

Light closed his eyes and sighed. Grabbing the blankets, he tossed them on the floor and picked up his daughter and took her—kicking and screaming—to the backyard.

Setting her down on her feet, Ophelia was terrified to move. She didn't want to hurt anything else.

"Look!" Kaige said, picking something from the grass. "A flower for Flower."

She extended the plant with its bright pink petals towards a cowering Ophelia. "Take it!" Kaige said.

Ophelia shook her head. "K, I don't want it."

"Why not?"

She looked between Kaige and the flower before gently taking it between her thumb and finger.

"See? Nothing wrong. It's just a flower. Kids, I swear."

She joined Light inside and left Ophelia alone in the backyard.

For a moment, Ophelia was happy, because she did not betray the precious flower. But soon enough, the pink petals shriveled up into a dry, brown and lifeless heap.

Ophelia felt her heart quicken and she threw the dead flower onto the ground, running inside.

She was angry at monster she'd become.

What she didn't see, was a curious Kaige, watching her from the window.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what ya'll think about my story! Te amo!<em>


End file.
